ExpressCard is an interface to allow peripheral devices to be connected to a computer. PCI Express (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express, hereinafter PCIE), is a computer expansion card standard. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a specification to establish communication between devices and a host controller.